Found
by CaT70
Summary: Aya learns Yohji's a Bit more observant than he thought. Y/A


This was written years ago. I went back through it and tried to fix anything I thought wasn't okay. Anyways, this is based on a place I like to go a lot. Hope you like it :D

***

It was a normal day in the flower shop, at least that's how it started. Omi left for school, Ken left to coach the kids, Aya woke up earlier than necessary from nightmares, then opened the store on time, and Yohji was actually _on_ time. Besides Yohji showing up earlier than he normally would, everything was normal. They were slow for a Friday, the rainy and cold weather not making people want to come out to buy flowers, and school was still in. Aya and Yohji usually shared morning shifts, once the blond chose to grace Aya with his presence. They knew each others routine, knew what each would work on, and so besides talk about the shop, or Yohji's random subjects they mainly worked in silence, the way they both knew Aya liked it. It was these shifts that made Aya curious about Yohji. The man was labeled under the category of `slacker' and `lazy'. He showed up late for shifts, didn't ever do work, took a break every five minutes, did what he wanted, slept on the job, and spent more time flirting and trying to get a phone number than he did selling flowers.

At least, that's what Aya had thought.

Before Ken had started to teach football to the kids it was the three of them that always opened, so they could get more done. When Ken was there, Yohji would show up hours late if even at all, and do nothing. Maybe he would water a flower or two, but that was the extent of his physical activities. Ken would yell at him to get to work, and Yohji wouldn't listen. Aya didn't particularly care, only doing flower arrangements, stocking and orders, backroom work, he didn't have to deal with the customers, so it didn't matter to him if Yohji worked or not, so long as he wasn't bothered.

Things continued that way, and Aya felt that he had begun to understand his teammates and how they functioned. He felt like…they were close. Maybe not family, but Aya was comfortable with them all. Then the dynamics changed on him, and he became confused, as he was now.

Omi still went to school, but Ken was now gone with the kids, which left just him and Yohji. At first he was slightly worried that he would have to watch the shop by himself, then Yohji would be in for it. Aya wouldn't yell at him, oh no that would be too easy, he was going to torture Yohji in subtle ways. His plans turned out to be futile as Yohji didn't just not come to work, but he was on time. Aya remembered asking him if something was wrong, he just shrugged and continued working. _Working_, as in actually doing things that really needed to be done. Aya stuck with the flower arrangements, and Yohji always managed, much to his disbelief, to get all necessary work done and all customers helped. Aya also noticed that Yohji's sales went up by at least triple if not more. After the first few days Aya was amazed and dumbfounded as to what brought about the change.

At first he thought that Yohji was trying to do a lot of work at the beginning so that once he started to slack off it wouldn't look so bad, but he never started slacking off. Then Aya figured that it must just be him compensating for Ken being gone, and not wanting to piss off Aya, but he worked harder than needed. After that he ran out of ideas and just let Yohji continue to act weird.

He began to get really confused when they had some shift changes. Omi was out of school for a few weeks, and Ken's kids were on a break from football, so the shop schedule got changed around some. It was then that Aya noticed one more thing about Yohji's work ethic. All four of them were working at the same time, well…sort of. Yohji showed up two hours late. He then didn't do anything at work, except for flirt. Ken yelled at him some more, he didn't seem to care. He would help Omi if he needed something, but anything "too strenuous" was beyond him. Aya knew it was too good to last.

After that, when it returned to Aya and Yohji opening the shop, Yohji went back to doing work again. It confused the hell out of him, and continued to as he worked on his flower arrangement. So Aya did the only thing that made sense for him to do, he began to study Yohji. He looked at his working habits, mission habits, and everything else but nothing seemed to be different. Aya began to get frustrated, until he noticed one thing.

Yohji had stopped smoking.

He had stopped and none of them had noticed it. Then he began to take into account a whole lot of other things. Besides doing work and quitting smoking, he had stopped or cut down the drinking, he was going on less dates, and even fewer one night stands. Aya also had the sneaking suspicion that he didn't frequent the bars and clubs as often, because he was returning home at night much earlier than he used to. He had to remind himself that he was watching out for the team, to make sure that everyone was working properly and would be at their best for missions, and that he wasn't actually interested in what Yohji was doing outside of work. It was for the missions, for the team.

All of this lead Aya to wondering why Yohji chose to do work only when he was with him, which made Aya voice his question, and to that Yohji thought for a second, then smiled at him and stated that "You're the only one who would notice and appreciate it". The comment made Aya blush, realizing that he may not be the only observant one, and went back to making arrangements.

It was around the early afternoon, they hadn't had a customer for a few hours, when Yohji deemed it necessary to talk to Aya. Whatever he drank in the morning, be it coffee or otherwise, gave him the energy to bound around the store constantly, and so Yohji bound his way over to where Aya was sitting. Knowing that Yohji would be a distraction to his arrangements, he set them neatly down and resolved to finish his work later.

"Yes Yohji?"

"Hay Aya." He smiled. He looked out at the rain and continued speaking. "I was just wondering…what do you like to do?"

Aya cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The smile stayed, but he turned and made eye contact. "Ya' know. What do you do outside of work? I've figured out Ken and Omi, but we never seem to talk, yaknow?" He gave a small laugh. "Since we share all these shifts together and there's really nothing to do, I figured that we could, being teammates and all, get to know each other some more."

"Don't you already talk enough?" Okay so he wasn't being very nice. Yohji was just being genuinely friendly and interested in getting to know him, but was he really comfortable enough to tell Yohji things about himself? Aya didn't know.

"Exactly! Which is why I want _you_ to do the talking. C'mon Aya, you're so quiet. Tell me about yourself. What you like to do, where you like to go, any girlfriends?" Yohji leered at him and gently nudged him in the side. "You know all the girls that come in here drool all over you."

He snorted. "Yes, and they do the same to every other pop star, or actor. There's nothing special about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't really like the attention much, do you?" He couldn't read Yohji's expression, but he didn't seem to be teasing.

"You're rather observant. You, on the other hand, seem to enjoy being the center of attention."

He winked. "I've got your back."

A customer walked in and Yohji went over to attend to her. Aya sat there for a moment, contemplating the others words and…blinked. Could Yohji be doing that because he understood how little Aya wanted to deal with customers, especially the school girls? Did he actually care? No that would…that would mean that, well, that Yohji was much more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

This could be bad.

Aya went back to making arrangements until Yohji was done with the customer. He knew that the blond would want to talk some more. Low and behold after she left giggling with her bouquet of flowers, Yohji made his way back over to Aya.

"So-"

"Read."

"Huh?" Yohji looked at him, confused.

"I like to read. Are you happy now?"

"Really? I pictured you as a reader."

Aya glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yohji held up his hands as a gesture of surrender. "Nothing! Just that you seem like someone who would read, unlike someone like Ken. I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything."

He felt slightly embarrassed, being defensive in front of Yohji of all people. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. So books, anything else?"

"Like…?"

"Like uh…what kind of music do you listen to?"

Aya thought about the question for a moment. "Not a lot. When I do it's for concentrating mostly." He was starting to feel weird. He hadn't discussed his personal life in a long, long time.

"Yeah? Hm…I see you as a…classical person? Am I right?"

Aya nodded. "Yes."

"I see you as a…Bach person. Or maybe Schubert."

He made a decision. If Yohji wanted to play twenty questions, and it wasn't too personal, then there was no reason for him to hide. "Schubert is one of my favorites."

"I knew it!" He smiled at Aya. It was that precise moment, in the middle of the empty flower shop, having a conversation about himself that Aya realized exactly how beautiful Yohji really was. He had found the man attractive from the start, but it was now that he truly felt the weight of it. His cheeks seemed to as well. Aya broke eye contact and continued back on his arrangement.

"Man Aya give it a rest. Look at all the other arrangements you have around the store. They're good, but you certainly don't need to trouble yourself into making more. Just relax and be lazy for one day. Heck, if you want to bum off for a while, I really wouldn't mind."

Aya looked at him like he was crazy. "You're actually volunteering to work? Yohji, are you on drugs?"

He laughed. "Nah, just trying to make up for all those times you've had to cover my ass. Figure you deserve a little retribution, that's all."

He shook his head. "No, I'll stay. That wouldn't be fair to you."

Yohji shrugged. "Well okay, but if you change your mind or anything."

He continued to look down at the flowers in his hands, finishing what would probably be his last arrangement for the day. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine."

Another customer entered the flower shop, this time it was a group of four giggling girls. Yohji left Aya to his thoughts, and his flowers.

***

They had been replaced by Omi and Ken, and now the shop was closed for the evening. Yohji hadn't approached him again, and his evening continued as it usually did. The group of them ate dinner together, as they normally did. It was Omi's idea that they should bond together at least once a day. It seemed to help, although it felt like a silly thing to do. He indulged Omi and the others and almost every non mission night they would all eat together, taking turns cooking. Sometimes they would order out, especially when Ken was supposed to do the cooking since it wasn't his finest area. Tonight was Yohji's night to do the cooking, and his creation was one of Aya's favorites. He couldn't tell if this was all a coincidence or Yohji trying to be nice to him. Whichever it was he didn't really mind.

It was Aya's night to do the clean up work, and Yohji decided to stay and help him. Aya gave him a look as he washed the dishes and Yohji dried and put them away. "You don't have to help me I can finish this on my own you know."

Yohji looked at him with that smile. "If I had to, then I probably wouldn't." He winked at Aya, who blushed, scowled, and continued to clean.

Once everything was picked up, he washed his hands and started to leave the kitchen, when Yohji's voice stopped him.

"Hay Aya…"

He turned back around. "Yes Yohji?" He didn't know what to expect. Maybe some smart ass comment from the day.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

He froze. "W-what?"

"Out. There's this awesome place that I want to go to, and I need someone to go with me."

Aya paused. "Why don't you go with one of your flings?"

The comment seemed to have an effect on Yohji. He looked hurt by it, but didn't let it show in his voice. "I think that you're the only one who would appreciate it."

Aya stood there for a while, debating saying yes. He then questioned why he would even say yes to going out with Yohji.

"Look, it's nothing bad or anything, not a club. I'm not taking you out drinking, I just want someone to go with me, and you don't really get out much…"

"So I'm convenient?"

"No, Aya listen, I think you'll enjoy yourself is all. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

He paused. Why was he being so mean? Lately Yohji was being nothing but kind to him, and he was being rude in return. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Well I'll be leaving in about a half an hour, so if you want to come just meet me down here."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Aya…"

"Yes Yohji."

"Wear something sexy." He winked and walked past Aya, who didn't move.

Well…crap.

***

Ten minutes later Aya decided that Yohji was just messing with him, so that Aya would think he was taking him out, but then not show up, or already be gone. Five minutes after that he convinced himself that Yohji wasn't the kind to do something like that, and that he would wait until their meeting time. Seven minutes later he told himself that he would politely tell Yohji that he was not going to go. Three minutes after that Aya decided that he really didn't have an excuse for not going, he had nothing better to do that evening, that Yohji was just trying to be nice, and it may be one of his few chances to be around Yohji outside of work. He then spent the next five minutes trying to figure out what to wear. Yohji knew that Aya wouldn't wear anything that stood up to his standards of `sexy', so he had to go for something close. Not wanting to be late, he went with what seemed to be alright for him to wear. Aya assumed that if it was anything too terrible that Yohji would ask him to go change. He would never be seen with a bad dresser.

He settled on a pair of black leather pants, one of the few pairs he owned. Okay the only pair. They never saw the light of day. Rummaging through his closet, not finding anything that seemed to work, he made his way to the back and felt something soft. Pulling out the garment he discovered a silk shirt. It was lavender, matching his eyes, and perfect.

He remembered getting it as a gift. From guess who…Yohji. It was for his birthday earlier that year. It must have cost him a lot because once Aya put it on it felt as if it was tailored just for him. It fit perfectly. Not to mention that it was real silk.

He had yet to wear it, not wanting to ruin the beautiful work, nor having something important enough to wear it to. It would get ruined in the shop, and blood didn't come out of silk very well.

He walked downstairs, exactly thirty minutes later, and found Yohji sitting in the living room waiting for him. He gave Aya the trademark grin. "Thought you weren't going to show. Ready?" He nodded and they were out to Yohji's car and on the road.

"I'm glad you like the shirt," he commented. "I thought you'd thrown it away and didn't want to hurt my feelings."

Not knowing what to say to that, Aya stayed silent, looking at the scenery around them pass by. He didn't usually go out at night beyond missions, not really having any need to besides visiting his sister. Aya realized that he sort of liked it, the change. It had stopped raining and had warmed up. They were driving with the top down, letting the warm breeze blow by. For the first time in a long time Aya let himself relax. He was comfortable enough to know that Yohji would never do anything to put either of them in danger, and that it was safe to let the other man be in control of the situation.

Aya snuck a glance over at his companion. Yohji was wearing black pants that seemed to have a slight shimmer effect, and they were of course skin tight. He had on a white short sleeved top, tucked under his belt. His hair was partly pulled back into a loose pony tail, and his classic sunglasses were…nowhere to be seen. Well…stranger things had happened.

Yohji looked presentable, almost as if-

No, that's not right. He and Yohji were just going out, they weren't _going out_. He decided to stop thinking, and just enjoy the evening. It seemed like the safest plan.

About fifteen minutes later Aya was bored. He wasn't taking into account where they were going, and so he had no idea where they were. "Yohji…"

"Hm…?"

"Are we going to get to wherever _it_ is, or are we just driving?"

Yohji let out a small laugh. "What if I told you that I was kidnapping you?"

Aya glared. "Then I would have to kill you."

"Just think about it. What if one day we just left for a couple days?"

"To the point of?"

Yohji shrugged. "For fun, because we can, do we really need a reason? Whadaya' say Ayan?" He turned to look at him as they hit a red light. "Wanna' run away with me?"

He glared and turned away. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Aya snorted. "Quite sure of yourself aren't you?"

"You know it babe."

He glared out the window. "Must you refer to me in such terms?"

"Aw, c'mon Ayan. You know you like it."

"Oh yes, I enjoy being called ridiculous names."

Yohji smiled. "And yet here you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Yohji pulled into a parking lot. "We're here."

Aya looked around. They were in one of the more upscale sections of Tokyo. The parking lot was large and almost full as they pulled up to the valet. Aya was surprised that Yohji would let _anyone_ drive his car, including someone he didn't even know to just park it. Yohji stopped the car and they both got out. The valet and Yohji talked for a moment, seeming to know each other, then the blond joined him at the entrance. The sign on the door read Dança Encantadora but was not in neon so it was only legible up close. There were people standing in a line outside the door, while a large well built man he assumed was the bouncer, stood in front of said door.

He examined the people waiting in line. Most of them were wearing tight and/or revealing clothes. Almost all the women and some of the men were wearing make up. Aya turned and glared at Yohji.

"I thought you said you weren't taking me to a club." He crossed his arms over his chest. If Yohji thought he was going to go clubbing with him he was dead wrong. Aya would walk home if necessary, even though he had no idea where he was.

Yohji smiled at him. "It's not that kinda' club Ayan. Come on, just come inside with me for a few minutes. If you really don't like it we can leave and you never have to do anything with me again, okay?"

He put his hands on his hips. "A few minutes? Don't you see the line?"

Yohji grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door where the bouncer was standing. Oh god, Yohji was going to get them into a fight. Aya was about to protest when the bouncer beat him to words.

"Yohji! Welcome back!" His stern face broke out into a smile as the two of them got close. "How have you been?"

Yohji smiled and laughed a little. "Bario meu amigo! Eu sou bem, e você?"

He stared at the two of them, unable to speak. Yohji knew another language? He actually took the time to learn something? Aya was baffled. The bouncer, whom he assumed to be Bario, pointed to Aya. He again assumed that Yohji introduced him.

"Este é meu amor. Não o meantion ele." Yohji put a hand on his shoulder as they continued to talk. Aya was beginning to feel out of the loop, and he didn't like it.

"Yohji…?"

"Aya I'd like you to meet Bario, we're good friends."

"It's nice to meet you."

Bario smiled. "The pleasure is mine." He spoke with a foreign accent. "Keep him out of trouble, sim?" He waved them in. "Have a good time, amigos!"

Yohji took hold of his hand again and lead him inside. They were in a dim hallway that was decorated nicely and looked expensive. Aya didn't know what to think.

They reached the end of the hallway and Yohji opened the door to their destination. Warm air rushed towards them, and music filled the silence. Aya was about to get pissed, until he noticed the type of music. It wasn't techno, or American. They weren't at one of those clubs. It was…

Salsa.

His eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Yohji. "How did you know?"

Yohji smiled and he knew the answer even before it was voiced. "Aya-chan."

He had been in contact with his sister, although it was short and over the phone, never in person. He had no idea that anyone else had talked to her. He sent a frigid glare towards the blond. "_Yohji…_"

"Don't worry! I didn't put her in any danger. She doesn't know anything about Weiss."

Aya continued to glare.

"Look, I ran into her on the street. She recognized me from a picture that Sakura has. We talked for a little while and that's it. She only knows we work together, that's all."

Aya removed his hand from Yohji's. "And you were going to tell me all of this when?!"

Yohji put his hands on Aya's shoulders. "Aya calm down! This is exactly why I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to freak out."

He shoved both of Yohji's hands away. "Yohji I _swear_ if you-"

"She said she loves you."

That stopped Aya dead in his tracks. After a moment Yohji continued. "She said she loves you, Ran. She loves you and that she misses you and even though you tell her you can't see here that she knows it must be for a good reason."

Aya was staring at Yohji. He had a mix of sadness and something else. Yohji ran his fingers through Aya's hair. "You know what she told me, Ran?" He shook his head. "That no matter what, even if she never gets to see you again, all she wants is for you to be happy."

There was silence between them, neither of them noticing the music. Aya felt on the verge of tears. His sister was fine. She was just fine and she still loved him.

Aya loved him.

Aya realized he must have done something, because the next thing he knew Yohji was hugging him. he rested his head on Yohji's chest, taking a deep breath. Yohji's hands moved slowly up to his shoulders and he started to massage the tense muscles there. Aya relaxed, realizing that this was the first time someone other than his family had hugged him.

Yohji pulled back slightly to make eye contact. "You okay?"

Aya nodded. Yohji smiled slightly. "Good. Listen we don't have to go, not if you don't want to. We can go do something else, or just go home if you'd rather."

A small involuntary smile graced Aya's lips. "No, let's stay. I want to stay."

Yohji's smile reached his eyes. "Alright." He released Aya. "Lets go."

"Yohji…"

"Hm…?"

"Thank you."

He turned back to look at Aya. "Any time."

Aya looked around as they entered the dance club. There was a dining area instead of a bar. The lights were dimmed low, no strobe lights or disco ball to be found. Aya noticed that there were nicely decorated seating areas, with candles and flowers and table cloths. There was also an upper level that looked to be just a dinner area. Up on stage was an area for a live band, but at the moment the music was coming from the DJ.

Yohji lead him over to where the tables ended and the dance floor began. "They just play salsa, none of the other club music I know you don't like." Aya realized Yohji was holding his hand again. "Aya-chan said you know how to salsa. That it was something the two of you would do."

"I…I'm not very good." Aya cast his gaze downward.

Yohji gave him a little tug towards the dance floor and Aya followed despite himself. They reached an empty little spot towards the center. "That's alright, this place is for everyone. Beginners, to instructors and pros. Just let loose and have some fun."

Yohji put their hands together and his other hand on Aya's hip. He let Yohji lead, putting his free hand on the other man's shoulder. There was about a foot of space between them, not too close, but close enough to be dancing together. With a smile Yohji started them, moving to the beat. Aya followed and matched his pace. Backwards, forwards, forwards, backwards, backwards, forwards, forwards, backwards, and again. Yohji slowly started to add in more steps. Sideways, twist, turn, backwards, opposite. Aya knew most of the moves, and he knew Yohji so well from working together that it was easy to read what he was going to do next. Anything Aya didn't know he picked up quickly. Yohji spun him around once, and then laughed a little bit.

Aya tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing." Yohji tilted his head in the same direction. "I've just never seen you smile while you're looking at me, that's all."

The smile died. Aya realized he had been smiling…directly at Yohji. He mentally cursed his stupidity. How obvious could he get?

Yohji jerked him slightly, knocking him out of his zone. "Hey." Aya looked up at him. "It's okay to smile, ya' know. I won't tell anybody." Yohji winked and they continued dancing.

A few minutes later he realized the smile was back. Aya sighed, well if it wouldn't go away…it couldn't hurt, right?

He decided to let The Smile stay. Yohji noticed and seemed to approve. Aya liked dancing with Yohji, a lot more than he should really. This could turn into a bad thing. He couldn't let this become a continuous thing.

But for now…for now it was okay.

The song stopped and there was a momentary pause. Aya saw a woman come up behind Yohji and tap his shoulder. He released Aya and turned around.

"Yohji!"

Yohji looked down at her. "Naliene!" They hugged. Aya got mad. She was taking away from his Yohji Time!

The two of them exchanged a few words of greeting. Aya didn't really listen, much more angry than he should have been. He had never gotten mad before, so why now? Was it because it was just the two of them? Because they were doing something outside of work that Aya was actually enjoying? Because Yohji was enjoying, or seemed to be enjoying, Aya's company?

Or was it because they were doing something so intimate? Men don't normally dance together unless they were _together_.

"Aya this is Naliene. Naliene meet Aya, we work together."

"It's nice to meet you."

Aya didn't answer, too busy over thinking the situation. He noticed Yohji frown at him.

"So Yohji," She began, "would you like to dance? We haven't in so long."

Aya looked at her. She was slightly shorter than he was, the stilettos playing a part in that. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She had a half Asian, half European look to her. Her dress was black and cut just above the knees, not too conservative, not to revealing. Aya had to admit she was very attractive. He should have expected this. Yohji was an attractive person, physically and personality wise. He should have expected half the women here to ask him to dance, maybe even some of the men considering the two of them were dancing. Aya had a feeling the rest of his night was going to be spent alone at one of the tables.

"Thank you for the offer Naliene, but I'll have to decline. Maybe next time?"

Aya blinked.

She smiled, not seeming to be offended at all. "Well alright, but I am going to take you up on that later. You two have a good night. It was nice to meet you Aya." She waved and made a path back through the dancers to where she had come from.

Aya stood there, speechless. Yohji had just _declined_ a woman? A beautiful woman at that. He had chosen to dance with inexperienced, unexciting, quiet him rather than an experienced, beautiful, and seemingly single woman.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Yohji was looking at him strangely.

"Yohji are you on drugs?"

Yohji frowned. "No, not at this time…why?"

Aya crossed his arms. "Why didn't you dance with her?"

The frown left, and was exchanged with a look of confusion. "She's an instructor here. We used to dance a lot. She can dance with anyone here, but then you wouldn't have anybody to dance with."

He was again at a loss of words. "Oh."

Yohji smiled at him. "Silly."

Aya uncrossed his arms.

"So, you wanna' dance some more?"

Aya didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"Good." He grasped Aya's hand again, putting the other one on his hip. Aya rested his hand on Yohji's shoulder and realized the man had moved them closer together. They were now almost touching. Yohji found the beat and started them dancing again.

Aya lost himself in the music, just letting Yohji lead him. He distantly noticed that Yohji was doing all the leading tonight. He was submitting, and he really didn't mind.

In the next few hours they danced continuously, neither of them wanting to take a break. Yohji was greeted by a few people he knew, and asked to dance by three women and two men. Each time Aya would get angry, and then afraid that Yohji would say yes and leave him alone.

Yohji politely declined each offer.

Aya was asked to dance by four different men through the night, and each time Yohji politely directed the attention off him. The blond noticed how the first man touched Aya's arm, he tensed up. Yohji knowing Aya, knew that the situation would probably end badly, handled the situation. Aya was grateful for that, and he hoped Yohji knew.

Aya became aware of a few things as the night went on. That he and Yohji after every interruption had gotten closer and closer so that they were now fully touching. Aya could feel every muscle in Yohji's body, every move he made. After being so relaxed, the warmth of the building and of Yohji was making him tired, he had rested his head on the older man's chest. They were now rocking back and forth instead of actually dancing. The two of them had been going for a good straight four hours, if not more. Aya had every right to be tired.

Yohji stopped moving. "Hay Aya…" He shook him gently. "Aya it's time to go." Yohji moved back slightly, making eye contact. "Lets go, okay?"

Aya nodded and let Yohji lead him out of the club, and back to seven. He dimly remembered Yohji waving goodbye to some people. He put Aya in Seven, buckled him in, and they were off. He must have fallen asleep in the car, because Aya woke up to Yohji carrying him into the house. He took Aya up to his room and laid him down in bed. He could feel his clothing being moved around and knew that Yohji had changed him into his pajamas. The last time Yohji had to carry Ken in from a mission he dumped him on the couch, saying the stairs were too much of a pain. Aya opened his eyes. "Yohji…?"

Yohji was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through Aya's hair. "Hay Ayan. It's late you should get some rest."

Despite Yohji's words Aya sat up. "Thank you."

He smiled. "For what?"

"Everything." It seemed to be the simplest way to go.

Yohji smiled at him. "Any time Ayan."

Aya closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Yohji playing with his hair. He took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. Aya opened his eyes and leaned forwards, placing a gentle and chaste kiss on Yohji's lips. When they parted he made eye contact.

Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me…

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do that." That smile was directed back at Aya. Yohji leaned in and kissed him back. When they parted he noted that the two of them had moved closer together. He wanted to kiss Yohji again, feel his touch, but he was falling asleep. The older man let out a small laugh and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep Ayan. I'll still be here tomorrow, then you can touch me all you want." He winked and guided Aya back down to bed.

"Yohji…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay? I…I mean you don't have to…but…" He didn't want to push his luck.

"The nightmares?" Yohji continued to play with his hair, an extremely soothing gesture.

"Yeah…" He was already drifting off.

"Of course I will. All you ever have to do is ask. Hang on a sec." Yohji left the room quietly. Aya was afraid he wasn't going to come back. He couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes and Aya already missed him.

Yohji returned, changed into boxers and nothing else. Aya blushed slightly. He had never shared a bed with anyone but Aya-chan so he had no idea how to act. In fact he had only ever dated one girl in his whole life and they had only kissed twice. After that month relationship, that she began and ended, he had confirmed that he didn't need to date.

Yohji slid gracefully under the covers and instantly molded himself to Aya. Laying on his side, he put an arm around the redhead and another went to play with his hair. Aya, unsure of what to do, did what he thought he should. He put an arm around Yohji, and rested his head on his chest. He liked Yohji being there, but was tense since he didn't know what to do.

"I…is this…okay?"

Yohji ran his hand up and down Aya's shirt covered back. He kissed Aya's forehead. "It's perfect."

He felt strong arms around him, strong hands comforting him, easing his fears. He relaxed, let himself be taken care of. He knew that Yohji would never do anything to hurt him. Not just because of this new and fragile relationship, but because they were teammates. That Yohji, if nothing else, cared about him as a friend. Soon, Aya was comfortable and warm and relaxed in his arms. He knew that tonight there would be no nightmares.

"Yohji…" He was close to sleep.

"Yeah Ayan…" Yohji seemed to be there too. He could feel the smooth rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

"Does this mean you're going to be lazy at work again?"

He felt and heard Yohji's chuckle. "For you…I'll show up early if you want."

"Mm…thank you." His eyes wouldn't stay open any more.

Yohji kissed him right before he fell asleep. "For you Ran…anything."

***

Their little Portuguese conversation is basically "my friend I'm good and you?"

Then Yohji goes on to say that Aya is his friend/lover, but not to say anything about it.

As you can probably tell I'm still a. trying to figure out the whole issue of spacing my fics. And b. afraid of writing a lemon…


End file.
